


kiss, kiss ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, gross fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall otwiera książkę, znajdując to, co ktoś napisał na wewnętrznej okładce: „Człowiek, którego imię jest napisane w tym notatniku, powinien cię pocałować.”<br/>Więc, oczywiście, decyduje się napisać imię Harry’ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss, kiss ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kiss, kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931651) by [leitmotifs (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leitmotifs). 



            Niall siedzi przy jednym ze stolików na zewnątrz, pochylając się nad zadaniem z matematyki (które jest zadane na pierwsze zajęcia), kiedy coś nagle ląduje na jego ręce.

            Automatycznie patrzy w górę. Siedzi pod bezpiecznymi gałęziami ogromnego drzewa, więc myśli, że może ktoś mógł to upuścić – ale dlaczego ktoś miałby tam w ogóle siedzieć?

  - Um, halo? – woła niepewnie.

            Rozgląda się dookoła, na wypadek gdyby któryś z jego kolegów z klasy był wystarczająco blisko, by usłyszeć, jak gada do drzewa, ale wszyscy są zbyt zajęci wchodzeniem do szkoły. Marszczy brwi, stojąc i próbując spojrzeć na gałęzie pod innym kątem, ale jakkolwiek patrzy, wydaje się, że nie ma tam nic i nikogo.

            Więc siada z powrotem, zaskoczony. Kiedy odwraca się, by zbadać upuszczony przedmiot, robi się jeszcze bardziej zmieszany.

            To zwyczajny, spiralny notatnik, z nieco podartymi brzegami. Wyglądałby może bardziej złowrogo, gdyby nie jasnoróżowe litery na przodzie:  _Love Note_.

            Niall dotyka go tak, jakby dotykał trującej rośliny. Kiedy jest zapewniony, że faktycznie nie jest trujący, podnosi go, przebiegając krótko palcami po piankowych literach, zanim go otwiera. Na wewnętrznej okładce jest proste zdanie:  _Człowiek, którego imię jest napisane w tym notatniku, powinien cię pocałować_.

  - Dlaczego nie możesz być Food Note albo czymś bardziej użytecznym? – mówi Niall do małej czarnej książeczki, ale zanim może wyrzucić ją do śmieci, dzwoni poranny dzwonek.

            Przeklinając, blondyn zbiera swoje zeszyty i nie zauważa, że dziwny notatnik wślizguje się między zeszyt od chemii i angielskiego.

            Zapomina o tym do trzeciej lekcji, kiedy wchodzi do pracowni chemicznej, rzuca książkę na stolik, a notatnik się wyślizguje.

            Niall dziko łapie go i niemal zrzuca zlewki – za co jest mu naprawdę przykro, ale jeśli ktoś zobaczyłby go z tą rzeczą, prawdopodobnie byłby pośmiewiskiem szkoły. Spogląda w dół na notatnik. Śmietnik jest tuż obok biurka i łatwo byłoby wrzucić tam zeszyt, ale ciekawość bierze górę w ostatnim momencie. Sprawdza, by zobaczyć, czy ktokolwiek patrzy; jest raczej wcześnie, więc w pomieszczeniu jest tylko czterech czy pięciu uczniów. Jednym z nich jest Harry Styles.

            Niall chowa głowę za segregatorem na jego widok, bojąc się, że te zielone oczy mogłyby zamigotać i przyłapać go na gapieniu się. On i Harry są poniekąd przyjaciółmi, lubi tak myśleć. Wcześniej byli partnerami na zajęciach z chemii i mają razem także matematykę i lunch, więc oczywiście, że rozmawiali, nawet jeśli te rozmowy nie były specjalnie długie.

            Niall nie myśli o sobie jako o nieśmiałej osobie. Miał wystarczająco pewności siebie, dzięki której zyskał dobrą reputację i zainteresowanie kilku dziewczyn. Po prostu, kiedy przychodziło do Harry’ego Stylesa,  _idiota_  w środku niego zostawał podłączony do wzmacniacza i włączał się na cały regulator.

(  - To dlatego, że ci się podoba. – Liam powiedział mu kiedyś mądrze. – A ludzie robią głupie rzeczy dla ludzi, których kochają. – Spojrzał na Nialla i dodał niedyskretnie. – Jak rzucanie w nich kwasem chlorowodorowym.

  - Po raz ostatni, to był wypadek! – pisnął Niall i uderzył go skoroszytem przez głowę. Prychnął i opadł na krzesło, z rękoma założonymi na piersi, wydymając wargę. – I nie  _kocham_  go – wymamrotał – jeszcze. Po prostu chcę, żeby wycałował moją twarz.)

            Niall podnosi głowę znad książek, by gapić się rozpaczliwie na  _Love Note_.

             _Naprawdę zamierzam to zrobić?_ , myśli. Kilka sekund później odpowiada sam sobie przez otwarcie notatnika, chwycenie długopisu i napisanie ładnie na pierwszej stronie:  _Harry Styles_.

            Potem zatrzaskuje książkę i wpycha ją do segregatora, a rumieniec wpełza już na jego szyję i policzki, ponieważ, dobry  _Boże_ , to było upokarzające. Robił wcześniej głupie rzeczy, jak wylanie kwasu na Harry’ego, skręcenie kostki w czasie gry w piłkę nożną, gdy starał się zaimponować Harry’emu, zatrzaśnięcie palców szafką, ponieważ był zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na Harry’ego i grono innych, głupich, żenujących rzeczy, ale żadna z nich nie była tak żenująca i  _głupia_  jak to.

  - Hej, Niall, w porządku? – pyta ktoś nad nim.

            Niall podnosi wzrok, gotów by lamentować swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi o swoich nieszczęściach, tylko po to, by odkryć, że to nie Liam – nie, to Harry.

  - Cześć – mówi, trzy sekundy albo trzy godziny później. – Ja... um, tak, w porządku, dzięki.

  - Dobrze. – Potem Harry bierze jego dłoń, podnosi do swoich ust i-

( _o Boże, o Boże, o Boże, o Boże, o Boże, o Boże-)_

 _całuje_ ją.

            I po tym, jak Harry pieprzony Styles całuje jego dłoń, obraca się i odchodzi, jakby nic się nie stało.

            Niall grzebie się ze słowami, by go zawołać, ale Harry już powrócił do swoich przyjaciół i wszystko, co może teraz zrobić, to odwrócić się z niedowierzaniem do  _Love Note_.

            Nie ma mowy. Nie ma  _mowy_.

...

            To już nie ciekawość, to także małe ziarenko nadziei. Może Harry nie zrobił tego z powodu notatnika, ale ponieważ szczerze lubi Nialla.

            Gdy ich nauczyciel recytuje partnerów laboratoryjnych na dzisiejszy dzień, Niall otwiera notatnik i raz jeszcze pisze imię Harry’ego.

            Kilka minut później, ktoś całuje jego policzek, a potem opada na krzesło obok niego. Oszołomiony, Niall patrzy, jak kędzierzawy chłopak zaczyna ustawiać laboratorium, jego zielone oczy są jasne, a uśmiech absolutnie idealny.

  - Gotowy, partnerze?

...

            To przeraża go na tyle, że nie dotyka notatnika przez następne trzy lekcje.

            Na lunchu, kiedy Liam gawędzi o czymś, co wydarzyło się podczas jego lekcji fizyki, Niall odważa się otworzyć róg zeszytu. Liam jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem od pięciu lat i całowali się w policzek – całkowicie platonicznie, oczywiście. Niall sprawił, że jego zauroczenie Harrym jest raczej dobrze znane, a Liam jest... cóż, Liamem.

            Więc Niall ufa mu dostatecznie, by napisać jego imię.

            Czeka z zapartym tchem, czeka, aż Liam pochyli się i pocałuje go w policzek czy coś, ale starszy chłopak nadal mówi normalnie. Niall próbuje napisać jego imię jeszcze raz, ale w przeciągu następnych dziesięciu minut nic się nie dzieje.

            Pisze imię Harry’ego.

            Chciałby mieć kamerę, by nagrać twarz Liama, kiedy Harry podchodzi do ich stolika i całuje go w czubek głowy. Potem, pierwszoklasista szepcze cicho:

  - Spotkaj się ze mną na dziedzińcu po szkole?

            I Niall patrzy na niego wielkimi oczami i kiwa głową.

  - Co, do cholery? – syczy Liam, gdy Harry odchodzi.

  - Co, do cholery. – Zgadza się Niall, ale jego głos jest poniekąd marzycielski i nie zapisał w notatniku, by Harry Styles zapytał go o spotkanie, ale z całą pewnością nie zamierza narzekać.

...

            Gdzieś pomiędzy siódmą a ósmą lekcją, Niall utyka z myślą:  _Czy zmusiłem Harry’ego Stylesa, żeby mnie polubił_?

...

            Harry nie myśli, że kiedykolwiek wcześniej był tak zdenerwowany.

            Louis i Zayn starali się dać mu pewność siebie – Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu i powiedział mu „Nie martw się stary, jestem pewny, że on naprawdę cię lubi”, kiedy Louis poszedł z mniej delikatnym „Ryzykowałem moje życie, siedząc na tej gałęzi i spuszczając na niego tę książkę i  _tak_ , widziałem, jak zapisał w niej twoje imię, więc po prostu powiedz mu, że go lubisz, a potem całuj jego twarz i cokolwiek zrobisz,  _nie spieprz tego_."

            I jest wdzięczny za to, co zrobił Louis, szczerze. To zauroczenie trwało teraz od miesięcy, od pierwszego dnia szkoły, kiedy Niall Horan wszedł prosto do jego serca i je skradł, więc czuje się zdecydowanie dobrze, robiąc z tym coś.

            Chciałby po prostu, by Louis wymyślił bardziej... _subtelny?_ plan.

            Dziedziniec jest ładny, z kwiatami i kamiennymi ławkami i nawet z małym stawkiem po środku. Harry myśli, że to może być trochę tandetne, spotykać się tutaj, ale jest romantykiem, a poza tym, Niall zasługuje na najlepsze. Minutę i trzydzieści dwie sekundy później (nie to, żeby liczył), tylne drzwi szkoły się otwierają i wychodzi... woźny.

  - Miłego weekendu! – woła do niego radosny starszy pan, gdy znika za rogiem i Harry odmachuje mu słabo.

            Powinien wiedzieć, że to nie zadziała. Louis miał dobre intencje, ale teraz Harry będzie szczęściarzem, jeśli Niall w ogóle jeszcze się do niego odezwie.

            Właśnie skończył pisać werdykt do Zayna, gdy słyszy charakterystyczny głos mówiący:

  - Harry?

  - Niall! – Harry zapomina, że powinien zachowywać się spokojnie. – Słuchaj, muszę ci powiedzieć... – Miał powiedzieć Niallowi prawdę kryjącą się za notatnikiem, ale blondyn podchodzi do niego i wypycha notes.

  - Nie lubisz mnie naprawdę! – mówi Niall, brzmiąc na nieco bardziej niż spanikowanego. – Widzisz, znalazłem ten szalony notes, który mówił, że jeśli napiszę czyjeś imię, to ta osoba mnie pocałuje i lubię cię od dłuższego czasu, więc zdecydowałem się napisać twoje imię – ale nie myślałem, że to rzeczywiście  _zadziała_  i, o Boże, byłem opętany myślą o pocałunku z tobą i tak bardzo  _przepraszam_ , i jeśli już nigdy więcej nie będziesz chciał mnie wiedzieć, to całkowicie rozumiem-

            A ponieważ Harry nie może mu wejść w słowo, wyrywa notatnik z rąk Nialla i wyrzuca go przez ramię, a potem zamyka mu usta pocałunkiem.

            To trwa przez kilka sekund, dopóki Niall nie odpycha go z „przestań, przestań, przestań”. Policzki chłopaka są zarumienione w sposób, który sprawia, że Harry chce go całować w kółko tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak robią się jeszcze bardziej czerwone.

  - Nie słyszałeś mnie? Lubisz mnie tylko dlatego, że napisałem twoje imię w tej głupie książce...

  - Niall. Hej. – Harry dotyka jego policzka i czeka, aż te niebieskie oczy podniosą się i spotkają z jego. – Ten notes nie jest prawdziwy, okej? – Całuje go w czoło. – Po prostu potrzebowałem wymówki, by w końcu się z tobą umówić. – Całuje jego nos. – Naprawdę cię lubię. – Kończy miękko i znowu całuje Nialla w usta.

  - Och – sapie Niall, kiedy się odsuwa.

  - Więc, Niallu Horanie – mówi Harry, pocierając nosem i nos Nialla i patrząc, jak jego policzki znowu ładnie się rumienią. – Pójdziesz dzisiaj ze mną na randkę?

            Niall oblizuje wargi, patrząc na niego nieśmiało.

  - Tylko, jeśli zamierzasz mnie znowu pocałować – mamrocze.

  - To można zaaranżować. – Policzki Harry’ego bolą od szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy i mówi: – Nie wymaga żadnego notesu. – Zanim ponownie całuje Nialla i nie ma nic lepszego od uczucia rąk chłopaka otaczających jego ramiona i odwzajemniającego pocałunek.

            Będzie musiał pamiętać, by później podziękować Louisowi.


End file.
